The Benefits Of Playing Doubles
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Choutarou has been distracted lately and Shishido is concerned. Boys Love, Silver Pair


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Happy Valentines day everybody; I didn't have time to write something else so you get an non-holiday related one-shot. Reviews are always appreciated.

"Choutarou pay attention!" Shishido scolded as Ootori missed yet another easy return.

They were losing 4-3 in their practice match against Mukahi and Oshitari. A match that shouldn't have been this hard and they were losing. Shishido growled; it was all because Ootori couldn't keep his head in the game.

"Sorry Shishido-Senpai." Ootori apologized, his face flushing.

Shishido eyed his doubles partner concernedly. For the past week and a half, Ootori's game had been off and Shishido was beginning to worry. Setting back up Shishido smirked; it was their service game, and there was no way that Oshitari would be able to return Ootori's scud serve. Eyes widening, Shishido stared in disbelief as the ball came back and bounced past him.

"If you're not going to play seriously then the four of you can run laps." came the drawling voice of Atobe, further grating on Shishido's nerves.

"Wow, you guys really suck today." Mukahi said as they began their laps; effectively sparking an argument with Shishido. As Mukahi and Shishido argued, Ootori and Oshitari jogged ahead.

Smirking, Oshitari turned to Ootori, "Finally realized the benefits of playing in the back I see."

Ootori blushed, embarrassed at having been caught, "Wh-what do you mean, Oshitari-Senpai?"

"I'm fairly certain that you wouldn't have missed so many easy shots had you not been staring at Shishido's ass." replied Oshitari.

Ootori's blush darkened and spread.

"The trick is to glance quickly at the opportune moments. If you stare for too long your game will suffer and it'll draw attention to you."

Ootori contemplated Oshitari's words. His game had been suffering and he knew it. Ootori's reach kept falling short of the ball because he didn't notice the opponent's return; his eyes more focused on Shishido's backside. Perhaps he should take Oshitari's advice; Shishido was bound to find out Ootori's distraction otherwise.

"Yuushi, tell Shishido I'm not a midget!" Mukahi's angry voice interrupted Ootori's thoughts.

"Gakuto, you are the shortest of the regulars." Oshitari reasoned

"Yuushi! Whose side are you on?"

"See, even your own partner thinks you're a shrimp." Said Shishido.

"Yeah, well at least we weren't losing the practice match." Mukahi shot back bitterly.

"Choutarous just having an off day." Shishido defended

"More like an off week." Mukahi retorted

"He's probably under a lot of stress from school or something." Argued Shishido, "Something you wouldn't understand since you're barely passing all your classes."

"Yeah, cause I stare at my doubles partners ass when I'm stressed."

Ootori's face once more flushed with embarrassment and his eyes widened in horror; Shishido was not supposed to know about that.

"Yeah right," Shishido scoffed, "Choutarou wouldn't do something like that."

Ootori's blush intensified as the conversation went on.

"That's weird, cause it looked to me like he was staring at you ass like a half-starved mountain lion." Mukahi argued, "Right Yuushi?"

"That's not quite the analogy that I would have used." Oshitari smirked, "Why don't we just ask Ootori? I'm sure that there's a reason he was so distracted by Shishido's ass."

Three sets of eyes turned towards Ootori, who was blushing harder than he ever had in his entire life.

"Alright Choutarou, go ahead and tell them they're crazy." Shishido encouraged when Ootori remained silent.

Looking anywhere but at Shishido, Ootori stuttered, "Shi-Shishido-Senpai…I…"

Mukahi laughed triumphantly, "See, I told you so."

Shishido's face was stricken with shock. _'That's why he's been distracted lately? He's checking out my ass?'_

"Shishido-Senpai," Ootori tired again, "I…it…"

Before Ootori could finish Shishido cut him off, "Choutarou, don't worry about it."

"What?" Ootori questioned confused.

Shishido smirked before grabbing Ootori's arm and pulling his partner to a stop. Closing the distance between them, Shishido pressed his lips to Ootori's.

"Just stop missing the easy balls." Shishido joked against Ootori's lips.

"Ootori, Shishido, double your laps. Ore-Sama will not tolerate anyone disrupting his practice."


End file.
